


A Simple Misunderstanding

by Caustic_Corgi



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Foggy Nelson, BAMF Matt Murdock, Blind Character, Crossover, Daredevil Meets the Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt, Hurt Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Corgi/pseuds/Caustic_Corgi
Summary: The Avengers mistakenly think that Foggy is Daredevil and is taking his frustrations out on Tony's best lawyer.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Avengers Team
Comments: 11
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. Nelson and Murdock had just won a very high profile case in the defense of the famous Tony Stark. 

Mr. Stark has been sued for property damage after he'd, as Ironman, destroyed most of the facilities of a wealthy company that was secretly distributing weapons. The company's CEO claimed to not have had any knowledge of the illegal transactions that occurred in his buildings and that the destruction of said buildings was unnecessary and had only happened because Tony Stark didn't like having business rivals. (said company definitely wasn't important enough to be considered a rival of Stark Industries) 

It went much better than expected, if they'd lost then that would've been the end of Matt's career, or close to it anyway. Who'd want to hire him if he'd lost Tony Stark thousands of dollars. Luckily they won, so if anything the cases that Nelson and Murdock would be offered offered in the future would only increase in number and importance. Matt had had a rough night last night, as Daredevil, and did not need any added stress.

Matt's shoulder hurt and he was probably littered with bruises under his suit. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but when you get Tony Stark out of legal trouble, you get invited to dinner.

"Thanks again for the help. We'd be in deep shit without you guys," said Tony

" Yeah well, their defense was full of so many holes, it was worse than the city's potholes," laughed Foggy.

"We were just doing our jobs. Glad we could help," said Matt.

"Anyway, the rest of the team are excited to meet you guys. They were really impressed by the speech you made in court," said Tony.

"They were in the court room?! Wow, I didn't even notice," exclaimed Foggy.

"I think they did that on purpose. Sadly, they don't appreciate the public eye like I do," said Tony woefully.

Matt had noticed them in the back of the courtroom, but they had never approached him, they just stayed in the back row until the verdict had been given and then left. Matt didn't know which person belonged to which heartbeat, but they were there.

As the group neared the infamous Avengers Tower, Matt could heat Foggy's heart rate increase. He was reasonably nervous. Matt was also nervous, but not because he was intimidated by the Avengers. What if they found out he was Daredevil? What if they already knew?

As they entered the building, they were greeted by a group of five, each with distinct heartbeats.  
________  
When he'd heard that Tony was involved in another lawsuit, Steve had just groaned and rolled his eyes, but when he heard that the suit was about the Avengers, he became worried. Tony could take the blow of losing a suit, the Avengers couldn't. While loved by the public, those in power were fearful of the Avengers and wanted any excuse to force them to disband. If they lost the suit, even though it was only about property damage, it could be disastrous.

The rest of the team had realized this too and everyone got themselves involved in trying to find the lawyers. Many law firms volunteered to act as their defense, but they only volunteered because Tony was rich. People who are after money aren't the most reliable. The team kept of searching until they found Nelson and Murdock.

Nelson and Murdock only defended the innocent and if they lost they didn't make their clients pay. This showed that they were actually concerned with defending their clients. They were also really good lawyers, they had taken down the infamous Fisk.

Steve could reflect that they'd definitely made the right choice in lawyers. They had won the case and had made the matter of Tony's innocence so plain and easy to see that the jurors came to an anonymous decision quickly.

One of the lawyers, Mr. Murdock, was such a good speech maker, it was amazing honestly. Most court cases are boring, but he made every word he said sound important and vital to the case. He just drew everyone in.

Steve and the others were excited to meet both the lawyers. They'd bring interesting conversation and it was nice to be able to meet people who weren't trying to get something out of them.   
_________

The majority of the Avengers waited in the lobby of the tower for Tony and the lawyers. Bruce was in the kitchen cooking.

Eventually they saw three people, surrounded by reporters, walk towards the building.

From the back of the court room, Steve hadn't gotten a good look at the lawyer pair, but he could now see them clearly. One of the lawyers was blonde and was talking animatedly with Tony. The other, Steve was surprised to find, was blind. He walked with a white cane while the other lawyer led him by the elbow. Of course there was nothing wrong with a blind lawyer, justice was said to be blind, Steve was just surprised that he hadn't noticed before. It looked like the others were having similar thoughts as well.  
__________  
"Hi guys, these are the lawyers who saved my ass," said Tony motioning to Matt and Foggy.

"Nice to meet you two," said Nat, glaring at Clint who had stuck his hand out for Matt to shake. Realizing his mistake, he quickly dropped his hand and laughed, embarrassed.

"He tried to shake your hand," Foggy told Matt.

"It's fine, happens all the time," laughed Matt.

"Let's head in. I think Bruce is cooking upstairs. He likes to destress before meeting new people. Helps that he's a good cook too," said Tony, smiling.

As they made their way up, they all enjoyed each other's company and made good conversation. Steve was greatly interested in the differences between the modern day laws and the laws of the World War Two era. Clint, who was deaf, was enjoying the opportunity to complain about ableist assholes with Matt. Tony was excitingly explaining a new invention of his to a very confused Foggy. Nat was enjoying listening in on the conversations and telling the lawyers embarrassing facts about the Avengers.  
_________

Even with a Stark elevator, it took a little while to reach the upper floors. When they reach their destination, Matt's nose was assaulted, not quite the right word, more like pleasantly hit by a train carrying the aromas of good food.

"Ooh that smells good," cheered Foggy.

"Yeah, Bruce stress-cooks, more stress equals better food. He got really stressed out about the lawsuit, but now he's fine. When the verdict came out you could practically see him deflate," laughed Clint.

A man, who Matt presumed was Bruce, walked towards them and introduced himself.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you guys. I'm Bruce Banner," he said.

"Hi, nice to meet you too. I'm Matt and this is my associate Foggy," Matt replied, smiling.

With introductions out of the way, the group sat down at a table and served themselves food. Foggy put food on his and Matt's plates.

"Okay, I got you some meat of the upper left of your plate, some curry on the right of that, rice below that, and then some kind of veggie that I don't know the name of," said Foggy, telling Matt what was on his plate.

After serving themselves, the group got down to talking. The talking about serious topics and silly things. Everyone felt content and comfortable with those around them, new friends and old.

At one point, Thor likened Matt to Heimdall which brought on the question, "Do you mind me asking how you lost your vision? You talk like you were able to see at one point" from Clint. Clint received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Nat for that.

"No yeah, I don't mind. I used to be able to see, but when I was younger a chemical truck crashed and the chemicals got all over me," said Matt.

"Oh, I heard about that! It was all over the news. Is that where you got that scar?" asked Tony, pointing to a scar of Matt's arm. Matt pulled down his sleeve to cover it.

"Oh, he's just unbelievably clumsy. He got that when I was helping him move into a new apartment. I'm surprised that he doesn't look like a pug with how much he face plants," joked Foggy.

The conversation shifted to other things.

"You guys are based in Hell's Kitchen right?" asked Nat.

"Yep," responded Foggy.

"Have you guys ever had any interactions with Daredevil?" she asked. Matt and Foggy both straightened up.

"I mean not really. We sometimes deal with the people he leaves for the police. Those guys aren't innocent so we don't defend them, but sometimes we refer them to other lawyers," said Matt.

"And there was that thing with Karen, she works for us. She was one of the main witnesses in our case against Fisk. Fisk sent some people after her to shut her up, but Daredevil got them first. Or at least she thinks it was Daredevil, it was before he got a costume," said Foggy, with a hint of pride in his voice.

"He sounds good. We're thinking of maybe introducing ourselves to him sometime. It's always good to make connections," said Bruce.

"Definitely," agreed Steve.

The conversation shifted again and eventually it was time to leave. Matt and Foggy departed, reassuring Stark that the would visit again, outside of work. (Tony has invited them to join his team of lawyers which Matt and Foggy agreed to on the condition that their firm's needs and cases would always go first)  
_________

"That was a lot better than I expected it to be," said Nat.

"Yeah, you usually hate conversations," joked Clint.

"Well I guess we better start our research for looking for Daredevil. Once we find him, maybe we can stop in and surprise them at their office," suggested Nat, ignoring Clint.

I guess we better start looking then."


	2. Chapter 2

After searching for a while with no luck, the team decided to pop in to Nelson and Murdock to say hi. Thor had returned to Asgard and everyone was bored. Tony had a favor to ask them anyway.

The building where Nelson and Murdock was situated was modest but still looked nice. Since Fisk, Nelson and Murdock had had an increase in clientele and had expanded the space to two floors as well as hired some new employees.

The team made their way into the main office where Foggy was siting, eating a sandwich, and trying to ignore the astounding amount of paper work in front of him. His face lit up when he saw his friends, welcoming the distraction.

"Hey how's it been going?" he asked

"It's been good. We were in the neighborhood and wanted to say hello. Hope we're not interrupting anything. Do you know where Matt is?" asked Clint.

"If he's busy we can just come back later," added Nat.

"Oh no, stay! I'm taking a break and can't concentrate anyway. He's just finishing up a phone call in the other room," said Foggy, motioning to the room next door. "Take a seat please," he said, offering the group chairs.

They all sat down on different chairs that were scattered around the room. They chatted about daily life, Avengers adventures, and other things until Matt joined them.

"Woah Matt! You look terrible! What's up?" asked Bruce, concerned. Matt looked really tired and was sporting several large bruises including a large handprint shaped one. 

"I'm fine. My apartment just forgot to tell me that they need to repair the stairs. One of the steps was crumbling, guy caught me but we both toppled over. I usually take the elevator," Matt shrugged.

Foggy rolled his eyes.

"Well that was an asshole move, they need to tell tenants if there is something wrong with the building. What if there was a fire?" said Clint in a seriously pissed off tone.

"It's fine, Foggy already yelled at the owner and got him to take off some of my rent," said Matt trying to de-piss off Clint.

"Anyway any luck with finding Daredevil?" asked Foggy.

"Not yet, but he's not a threat so there's no urgency," answered Nat.

"You could just scream," suggested Matt, "I hear that he always pops up when people scream. Well I mean he doesn't always come but you could try." 

"We could try that- or at least everyone else could try that. Ironman is never a damsel in distress," said Tony.

"Well I wish you luck in finding him," said Foggy, but he sounded like he didn't completely mean it.

"Have any new, exciting cases?" asked Clint.

"Yeah actually, we're doing this big one where..." 

They continued chat for a bit, Tony did some legal business with Matt, and then decided that the two lawyers probably had to get back to work and eventually said their goodbyes.  
_______

"You know," said Bruce, "something Matt said stuck with me. He said that Daredevil doesn't always come. Think he has experience with that?" he asked, concerned.

"Maybe, but it's not our business to ask. If something happened, it happened. Did seem like he had history with him though," expressed Clint.

"Even if there is anything, he didn't mention it when we asked about if he'd ever met him, so it'd be something private. I better not see anyone putting their nose where it doesn't belong," threatened Nat, glaring at both Clint and Tony.

"Fine, but I still want to visit Matt's landlord, Matt could've gotten seriously hurt. A fall can do a lot of damage, especially if you don't know what steps to avoid," said Clint, plotting.

"I don't think he'd like it if we showed up at his place and threatened his landlord," pointed out Steve.

"True, but I am boored, said Tony. "Who's in!"

"Fine, but be quiet about it ok," said Steve, relenting after being poked and prodded for a while.  
______

The team really had nothing else to do, so they found themselves at Matt's apartment complex. 

"What do mean there's nothing wrong with your stairs, my friend fell and got hurt when he stepped on a crumbling step because he can't see! Don't lie!" yelled Clint.

"You mean Mr. Murdock?" the landlord asked incredulously, "I always tell him if there's something he should know about the building. I promise the stairs are in perfect condition, just had remodeling done two months ago. And even if there was something wrong and I didn't tell him about it, he wouldn't have fallen! His friend, Fred-no Foggy, yeah Foggy, goes wherever he does, he would've caught him!" exclaimed the man, terrified.

"Really then, why would he lie?" asked Nat.

"I don't know, Matt's hotheaded sometimes maybe he got into a fight and didn't want to worry you. You know his dad was a famous boxer right, he's blind but he can still put up a good fight," said the landlord.

"He gets into fights?"

"Yeah, he gets black eyes and shit a lot"

"I don't believe you, you said Foggy follows him everywhere. How could he be getting into a lot of fights and have Foggy be totally fine?" asked Nat. She was trying to find a hole in the unfortunate take he was spinning.

"Well yeah, but I think Foggy is kind of the prob-" he was cut off by loud noises coming from upstairs.

"What is that?" asked Bruce.

"Let's find out." The group left to go look for the source of the problem, leaving behind a very shaken landlord.  
_______  
Foggy and Matt were in a very intense argument. It was actually more like one sided yelling. Foggy was really mad because the Avengers saw Matt hurt and was afraid they could figure out his secret identity.

"You're soo stupid, you know that right! Right!"

"Yeah I do."

"No I don't think you do! What if they found out!"

"They won't and if they did it would be fine," said Matt defensively. Matt wasn't worried, but Foggy was, so Matt decided the best thing to do was help Foggy blow off steam.

"It would be fine! It would be fine! No it wouldn't be fine! If they found out that the Daredevil was in this apartment right now what do you think they'd do!" Foggy took a swing and hit Matt. Matt let him, they both knew he couldn't do any damage.

"Holy fuck!" Matt and Foggy heard a voice say from outside. Foggy rushed to the window but no one was there, their eves dropper has left.

Matt and Foggy looked at each other in horror  
______  
"I'm going to kill Foggy!!" cried Clint, outraged, "He's the Daredevil and he's literally abusing his power!


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers team was gathered around a table that was full of papers containing information on both Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock. There were news articles, security camera photos, and court documents.

The team was horrified about the conclusion that they had come to, the only possible conclusion. They had seen an injured Matt Murdock being hit by Foggy Nelson and then heard Foggy say that whoever Daredevil was was in the apartment. Only Foggy and Matt were in the apartment. There was only one answer, Foggy was the Daredevil and he was hurting Matt.

"I mean it makes a lot of sense, said Nat, "If Tony-not that he would ever- hurt Pepper, there'd be nothing he could do about it, he's a superhero. If Matt told someone, Foggy would probably hurt Matt even more. We don't know how far Foggy would go when he's extremely pissed off, he might even kill Matt to get him to shut up. Matt especially can't tell anyone because Foggy has a secret identity to protect, everyone Foggy knew would be in danger if his secret got out and if Foggy got put away, there'd be no one to protect Hell's Kitchen. There's nothing he can do about it."

"But we can!" exclaimed Steve. He hated bullies, especially those who were especially powerful and used their abilities wrongly. Right now Foggy was reminding him greatly of HYDRA fighters. Foggy was a "hero", but he didn't deserve to be one.

"Yeah, but we can't go about this rashly. We need to take our time so we don't make things worse," said Nat.

"Matt night not have time, he can't defend himself! If Foggy heard us last night that could be it!" shrilled Clint.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" announced Tony. "Alright, Clint can watch Matt, Nat can tail Foggy, Bruce and Steve can find a way to meet Foggy as Daredevil, we need to unmask him, and I'll do some behind the scenes research. Make sure not to be seen, we can't have anyone notice us."  
________  
Matt was on the phone. "Yeah, sorry Frank but I need a favor. Yeah. Uh no, I don't think so. Yeah, got an injury, could be cover for me as Daredevil for a bit? I know, I know. Really, thanks so much, I owe you. I think the Avengers fought out my identity. When they see that I'm hurt and that Daredevil is still active, it'll throw them off. Thanks again! Bye!" Matt hung up.

"So you got Castle to cover for you?" asked Foggy.

"Yeah."

"God, I'm sorry Matt, this is all my fault," apologized Foggy.

"Blasphemy and it's fine. Like I said last night, I don't really mind too much if they find out," said Matt. "Anyway could you hand me those crutches?" Matt had broken a leg patrolling as Daredevil, which although annoying and painful, provided the perfect opportunity for Matt to protect his identity. Matt didn't really care if the Avengers knew his secret, but it would stress Foggy out.   
_______  
"Crap guys! He's got a broken leg! We shouldn't have left him alone last night!" Clint yelled into his comms furiously.

"Not so loud Clint, keep us updated. It's better than we have a good plan today then to messed things up yesterday," said Nat, who was following Foggy as he grabbed a bagel. "Foggy is acting completely normal."  
________  
It was the weekend, but Matt still came into work to finish up some stuff. He could hear Clint following him on the walk to the office but Matt didn't try to lose him. Once they saw the Daredevil and knew that Matt couldn't be patrolling with a broken leg, they'd forget what they heard, hopefully.

Matt had wanted to monitor Frank to make sure he didn't go too far or kill someone, but he couldn't with Clint watching him. So, Matt just resolves to wait by his phone so that he'd be ready to help if necessary.  
_______  
"We have sights on the devil. He's beating up a group of muggers, should we wait or approach now?" asked Clint.

"Wait, we want him alone."

Steve and Bruce had come up with a plan to catch Daredevil and help Matt. In their research they learned of a nefarious gang that was currently having new recruits commit a wide variety of violent acts to be initiated. Bruce and Steve figures that if they couldn't find the Daredevil themselves, they should just follow the smell of trouble. Clint and Nat would follow the recruits and wait for Daredevil to show up. Once he did show up, Clint and Nat would attack from the sides and then Ironman would fly in and take the devil into the sky with him. Tony would de-mask Daredevil and threaten him with dropping him, he wouldn't drop him though no matter how tempted. The city needed Daredevil, so they wouldn't hurt him-too much-but they'd make sure that Foggy never hurt Matt again.

"He's alone"

"Go!"

Nat and Clint dropped down from their perches on top of Daredevil. He immediately looked up and swung at them. They all fought until Daredevil realized who they were. He stopped. "Wait! Why are you guys—" he was cut off my Ironman picking him up and flying into the sky.

"What are you doing? Put me down! What's going on? What did I do?!" Daredevil cried

"You know exactly what you did!" said Tony darkly.

"I don't—" Tony took off Daredevil's mask and proceeded to almost drop him.

"Fuck! Guys, Foggy's not Daredevil!" cried Tony.

"What?" everyone asked incredulously, looking at the man, Daredevil who was panting on the ground.

"Crap, Murdock's going to be pissed at me," the man groaned.

"Murdock?!"

"Yeah, you know, the real Daredevil."


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers and Matt were all gathered together in deep conversation to discuss the past nights events.

"You guys really though that Foggy was Daredevil?" Matt asked incredulously. 

"I feel like such a fool," groaned Tony.

After hearing from Frank Castle that Matt, not Foggy, was the real Daredevil they decided to do what they should have originally done, talk about it to all those involved. 

At the moment they were just talking to Matt at his apartment. His leg was still broken so he couldn't go Daredeviling and they had to meet him at his place. They didn't want to meet him at Matt's job incase they accidentally ran into Foggy. They didn't want to talk to Foggy yet. How would you start that whole conversation? 'Hey sorry we mistook you for a vigilante who was abusing your friend. Want to get ice cream?' Or 'How's it going? Good, Good. You know what, the silliest thing just happened. So we thought were Daredevil and we're hurting Matt and had all these plans on how to make your life absolutely hell.' Yeah, neither of those would work well

"I mean I guess you guys could have inferred that from what you guys heard from eavesdropping," Matt said.

"Yeah sorry about that too," apologized Bruce.

"Like, Foggy and I are similar heights and stuff, but he doesn't exactly look like the type to walk around in a leather costume in the middle of the night beating up bad guys," Matt continued.

"Yeah, it's so obvious now from hindsight," complained Clint.

"I understand Clint or Tony making such a mistake, but I am quite disappointed that I did too. I have been taught to always to never come to conclusions and to always make sure that I have all my facts before making a move," said Nat, upset.

"Oh lighten up! It's not like we hurt Foggy, I mean we almost did. We had all of these different plans on how to make his life a nightmare, but we didn't do anything," said Tony, triumphantly.

"Wait, if you thought that Foggy was Daredevil, why would you wanna hurt him? Yeah, I've been meaning to ask why you attacked Frank. He said that you guys said that he, or Daredevil, did something bad, but you guys are fine with me now," wondered Matt aloud. 

"Yeah, about that..." trailed off Clint.

"We saw the fight that you two had and made the assumption that besides Foggy being Daredevil, he was also hurting you," said Steve.

"Foggy?! But he's a complete sweetheart. Yeah he got mad and swung at me, but only cause he knew it would actually do anything. No offense to Foggy, but think like a pissed off chihuahua. It's angry and might bite, but it's not a big threat. Wow, I can't believe that you guys thought that. Like, I get how you got to that conclusion, but wow! If he'd gotten hurt it would've been all my fault! You guys didn't threaten him or anything, right?" Matt asked, pacing.

"No, don't worry about anything of that. He’s fine. He doesn't even know that we thought he was Daredevil. We were planning to confront him as Daredevil, but, as you well know, we confronted Frank instead. Speaking of which, we should probably apologize to him. What kind of food does he like?" asked Tony, rambling off.

"We should’ve talked to you,” cut in Bruce.

“Well nothing happened and we are all on the same page now. All’s well that ends well, as they say. I’m just really surprised, this is a big turn of events. I’m just sorry I made you guys worry and got Foggy dragged all into this. He doesn’t like superhero business anyway. I really should have just told you guys the truth in the beginning, sorry,” apologized Matt.

“So we’re all sorry, good, we can stop saying sorry now and get some food. I’m hungry!” exclaimed Clint, who was promptly elbowed in the stomach, curtesy of Nat.

“Ow!”  
_______  
The group walked over to a nearby coffee shop where they decided to continue their conversation. They received many odd looks, ‘why would the Avengers be in Hell’s Kitchen with a blind man?” Not the best thing to do if one wanted to not bring attention to themselves, but it was better than to let the public come up with their own reasons for why the Avengers were at Matt’s apartment. They’d let them think that the reason the Avengers were spending so much time in Hell’s Kitchen was because of Tony’s case.

“Now that we all know your secret Matt, what’s the plan?” Bruce asked discreetly, siping his drink.

“Just continue on as usual I guess. I keep my day and night job pretty separate. We could just let each other know what’s going, sometimes help each other out. For legal stuff and night stuff,” said Matt

“Yeah, we’ll probably need both kinds of help sometime in the near future. I’m looking at you, Tony,” joked Steve.

“Hey!” Tony took great offense at that. “Think of it! You could be Matt Murdock, Superhero Lawyer Extraordinaire.”

Matt laughed, “I don’t think Foggy would be very happy if I did that! He’s going to be pissed pff when I tell him I almost got him beat up by the Avengers. Anyway, if you get in any trouble, let me know!” Matt waved goodbye.

“Back at you. Send our apologies to Frank too! See you around!” they called back.

All’s well that ends well and it’s a plus if you get some new friends out of it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add more?


End file.
